


Arranged - The Gilded Cage

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bathing/Washing, Clothed Sex, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Honeymoon, Horseback Riding, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: When Sho agreed to the arrangement, the notion of falling in love with his husband never really crossed his mind. As a soldier he was used to following orders, so when the Emperor had ordered him to marry, it had not occurred to him to refuse. A companionable relationship was his highest expectation, but sometimes love can be found in the most unexpected of places.





	Arranged - The Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiro_nana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/gifts).



Captain Ohno brushed an infinitesimal speck from the fabric of his prince’s jacket, before assisting him to slide it over his arms. He tugged the seams straight before fastening the row of gleaming buttons which ran down length of the jacket centre front. The black velvet glowed in a subdued fashion in the soft candlelight.

“Are you sure that you wish to reject the clothing which your betrothed sent for you to wear?” Ohno asked, as he picked up a pair of gleaming knee-length boots and knelt to assist the prince to step into them.

The young royal shook his head, gazing disdainfully at the purple jacket with a flashy red silk lining. “The black suits my mood perfectly. I have no wish for him to gain the false impression that I go willingly to our union.”

Ohno smiled encouragingly. “There are many arranged marriages which end in success.”

“And an equal number of which are doomed from the beginning.” The prince’s voice wavered slightly, although his face remained impassive. “I am fully aware of my obligations to my kingdom, and to my family. I promised my mother that I would abide by her decision, and so I shall follow her vow through to the end.”

“Her Majesty would not place you in a situation which might cause you distress, if she had any other choice. And perhaps you may even find happiness.”

The prince looked sceptical as he slid his feet into the immaculate boots. “If only I were as sure of that as you, my friend.”

There was a firm knock on the door and a voice called, “Prince Matsumoto, it is time to proceed to the cathedral.”

The prince straightened his spine, holding out his hands in front of his body, and nodded to Ohno.

“I am sorry, but this has been deemed necessary by the conquerors from Ara-shi. It was their intention to send their own guards to bind you, but I persuaded them to allow me to escort you to the ceremony in their stead.” Ohno picked up a set of gleaming silver handcuffs and fastened them around the prince’s wrists, making sure that they were securely fastened, but not tight enough to cause injury.

With Captain Ohno at his side, the prince began his dignified walk to the place of his marriage. With each step his heart seemed to shrink and grow colder, until there was nothing left except a tiny cold fragment, as hard as a diamond, buried deep within his chest.

**

“Will you please stay still, so that I might straighten your tie?” When this last attempt of many failed, Lieutenant Aiba threw up his hands in despair and flung himself down onto the settee.

The General ripped the offending tie from his neck and flung it to the floor. “You know how much I detest wearing one of those infernal things. Why am I not permitted to wear my uniform?”

Lord Ninomiya, a small figure perched on a straight-backed chair in the corner of the room, spoke promptly in response. “With this marriage we are attempting to restore the spirits of those who reside in the land you so skilfully conquered, General Sakurai. The battles fought between our lands are still fresh in their memories, and the sight of you in uniform on your wedding day would simply reinforce their fears. The people need reassurance that their lives may return to normal, or rather a new and improved version of normal. Their King was a tyrant of the worst kind, and I am confident that they will soon welcome the new regime with open arms.”

“That may be so, but why was it deemed necessary for me to take their Crown Prince as my husband?”

“Indeed, it would have been more expedient to abolish the monarchy entirely after the overthrow and imprisonment of King Gackt,” Ninomiya said, as he bent to pick up the abandoned tie. “But unless you wish to spend all of your time quelling rebellions, it is a more sensible proposition to create an immediate bond between our two lands and to maintain a sense of continuity for a conquered nation.”

Aiba rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, “Nino, must you speak with such formality when we three are alone?”

Nino grinned and slumped down next to Aiba on the settee. “I must apologise. I have been in meetings with envoys representing Queen Matsumoto all day. My tongue has been smearing honeyed words for so long, I have forgotten how to speak in a way that is normal. And most importantly, I forgot that you especially need to be spoken to with very short words, lest you grow confused.”

Aiba whined and looked at the General as if asking him to to defend him, but the man in question was fastening his tie and looking pensive. As his long fingers deftly bent the tie into submission, the General looked to his friends and asked, “Is there any reason why I have not been permitted to meet with my future husband? Is he hideous? Bad tempered?”

“No, no,” Aiba babbled. “He is rumoured to be truly handsome, and of a most amenable disposition.”

The General frowned. “Why do you say ‘rumoured’? Surely someone must have seen him since the war ended.”

“His father is a madman. He worried that his son was more handsome than he, so he had him confined to the palace. Unfortunately, the young prince has not been seen in public since his sixteenth birthday, and even then only for a brief moment. He did not even make an appearance at his twenty-first birthday celebrations six months ago,” Nino replied.

A frown formed a crease between the General’s eyebrows. “How could this have been permitted? To have allowed such treatment of their Crown Prince is a disgrace. No wonder these people were easily defeated.”

“I believe he was kept in complete comfort and wanted for nothing.” Aiba tried to mollify the General. He knew that expression on his General’s face from old, and it had always led to trouble.

“Aiba speaks the truth. The prince was kept confined in a wing of the castle, but his bedchamber led to a walled garden,” Nino added. “He had a certain Captain Ohno to keep him company and to ensure that he didn’t try to leave his rooms. Apparently they became great friends, and the prince was never heard to complain about his treatment.”

“A gilded cage is still a cage, no matter how well camouflaged,” the General replied as he distractedly ran his fingers through his hair.

Nino walked to the door and pulled it open, gesturing that it was time for them to make their way to the ceremony. “Then perhaps, Sho, it is your duty to free the prince from his cage, and introduce him to the pleasures to be found in the outside world.”

**

The hushed murmur of the assembled guests ceased as Sho made his way up the aisle of the grand cathedral. He noted the mixture of facial expressions, ranging from approving to disgruntled. Even within his own people there were those who disapproved of his appointment. The Emperor's promotion of Sho to such an advanced rank whilst still below the age of thirty had been the source of much talk. Even after Sho’s victory had proven his worth, resentment still lingered amongst those with longer service who felt slighted by the General’s rapid rise through their ranks.

Disregarding the opinions of his advisors, the emperor had selected Sho to wed the young Crown Prince Matsumoto. At first Sho had resisted, requesting a grace period, so that he might have time to become used to the notion. His preference for males had never been a secret, so that aspect of the match was pleasing. However, the thought of eventually becoming the consort of a king had been disconcerting. He was a man who cared little for the primping and preening which occurred in royal circles. The Emperor himself was a man in much the same mould as Sho, but the intrigue and gossip which seethed through his court sickened Sho at times.

After speaking with his close friends, Sho had eventually been persuaded of the advantages to be gained by the marriage. The people of the recently conquered lands sorely needed a sense of continuity to assist them to settle into this new time of peace. Their former King was a madman who had terrorized not only his people, but also his own family members for many years. In fact, the former King’s wife and Queen had been the one who first raised the idea of the match. Her greatest wish was to secure the safety of her only son, and who better to protect him than the man who had succeeded in freeing them all from the grip of her tyrant husband?

Sho was drawn from his musings as he spied a dark haired young man making his way up the aisle. Clad entirely in clothing more suitable for a funeral, rather than the fine coat Sho had sent as a wedding gift, the prince made a striking figure. His slightly wavy hair was cut short at the back, but had a long fringe in front, which swept down to his eyebrows. Although his slender form was held stiffly erect and he walked with grace, Prince Jun’s eyes were downcast and his neck bent, making it impossible for Sho to see the face of his future husband clearly. What Sho could not miss though, was the set of silver shackles glittering in the light streaming through the stained glass windows of the cathedral, as his intended arrived at the altar.

“Who ordered this abomination? It was certainly no instruction of mine. Remove these shackles at once.” Sho’s voice was overly loud and rough with anger as he turned to glare at those assembled. He gently took Jun’s hands in his, and looked to Captain Ohno who stepped forward, holding out a silver key.

Sho snatched up the key and unlocked the cuffs, dropping them to the floor with a clatter before kicking them away out of his sight. He smoothed his hands over Jun’s wrists, checking for marks, but gratefully noted that Captain Ohno had been careful to not cause any harm when applying the bindings. As Sho did so, Jun raised his head and looked at him for the first time, attempting to snatch his hands away as though Sho’s touch burned.

Sho refused to let go, continuing to stroke the soft skin inside Jun’s wrists soothingly as he examined Jun’s face with much interest. Everything about Jun’s features appeared exaggerated; from his pouting lips and prominent cheekbones, to his thick eyebrows currently creased in irritation. But it was Jun’s beautiful eyes which captured Sho. Framed by long lashes, they were a warm shade of brown and seemed to take up far more room in Jun’s face than seemed possible. Currently they flashed with an intriguing blend of anger, distrust, and vulnerability. If his future husband's temper was any match for the strength of his features, Sho could foresee interesting times ahead for them both.

**

Tugging off the hated tie as he walked, Sho made his way towards Jun’s wing of the palace. The somewhat forced celebration surrounding their marriage still continued in the great hall, but Jun had already withdrawn to his room half an hour earlier. Sho’s first instinct had been to accompany him, but Nino had drawn him aside. 

_“Give him a little time alone, before you follow. I think that being amongst so many strangers all at once, has been quite overwhelming.”_

_“I am no stranger. I am his husband.”_

_Nino’s eyes flashed as he caught hold of Sho’s sleeve. “His husband for five hours. You are a stranger to him still.”_

_Sho nodded. “I know that, and that is why I wish to go to him. I want to learn more about him. To talk to him.”_

_“Just talk?” Nino queried._

_“Not that it is any of your business, but yes, just talk.” Sho squeezed Nino’s shoulder reassuringly, before making his way out of the room._

The door to Jun’s chambers was firmly shut. Captain Ohno was placed before it, as if guarding Jun from the attentions of his new husband, but when Sho approached, Ohno shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “I am sorry, Jun has always been of a willful disposition. He has barricaded himself in his bedchamber and refuses entry to all.”

“We shall see,” Sho said with determination. “You’re dismissed for the evening, Captain Ohno. Thank you for always looking after Jun, but he shall be under my protection from now onwards. I promise that he shall come to no harm.”

“I require protection from no one,” Jun called loudly from inside the bed chamber. “You can _both_ leave immediately.”

Smiling wryly, Ohno offered Sho his hand, before leaving the newlyweds to themselves. “I wish you luck, Sir.”

Sho tapped on the door. “Jun, let me in. I can't talk to you through a door.” 

“Then don't talk to me at all.”

“Jun, I don't understand. Have I done something to offend you?”

“I...need some time. I am tired, and I cannot imagine sharing my bed with a stranger.” Jun’s voice faltered on his last words.

Sho pressed the palms of his hands against the thick wood paneling, as if trying to offer comfort to his husband. “Jun, I promise that I mean you no harm. If we are to make a success of this marriage, we should endeavour to become closer.”

Jun called out through the door. “If you wish to be close to me, you can have my pillow. It is infused with my scent.”

The door opened a crack and something white and soft flew out. It smacked Sho right in the face and dropped to the floor at his feet. Before he had the chance to wedge his foot in the door, it slammed shut and he heard the key turn in the lock.

Sho raised his fist, prepared to hammer upon the door until Jun allowed him entry. But then he remembered his conversation with Nino. He lowered his hand and bent to retrieve the pillow from the floor. Sho looked around furtively before holding the pillow to his face and taking a deep sniff. It smelt of spicy carnations and pine needles. Shaking his head at his actions, Sho smiled and turned away. Jun might have achieved victory in battle on this night, but Sho was a master at winning wars. He could afford to bide his time until the chance to conquer his feisty and intriguing husband presented itself.

**

Jun picked at his food, pushing it from one side of the plate to the other, but without really eating much. “Satoshi, why does he never join me for meals? Or any other time? We have been wed for nearly a fortnight and I have barely laid eyes upon him.”

The Captain, who was no longer required to guard Jun, still remained by his side for the better part of the day. He hastily swallowed his large mouthful of fried fish, before answering. “On your wedding night you locked him out of the bedchamber. Do you not think that your actions might have driven him away?”

“Just because I did not wish to offer myself to him within hours of laying eyes upon him, does not mean that I desire to be utterly abandoned by him,” Jun huffed, taking the smallest bite of fish, which although delicious, seemed to stick in his throat. At their wedding Jun had been secretly pleased by his new husband's appearance, finding him to be physically attractive, but he now worried that the feeling was not mutual. “Does he not find me desirable?”

“I hope you will pardon me for saying so, but do you understand how contradictory your words are?” Ohno ran tanned fingers through his hair, ruffling it as he tried to understand the workings of Jun’s mind.

“If you think yourself to be befuddled by my husband's words, Captain Ohno, put yourself in my position, and then perhaps you might understand what real confusion is.”

Dropping his chopsticks down to the table in fright, Jun spun around towards his husband, who had quietly entered his chambers.

Ohno jumped to his feet and saluted Sho before hastily leaving the room.

Ignoring Jun entirely, Sho took a seat at the table, helping himself to food. He piled a large portion of crispy fried fish and tender vegetables onto a plate and began to stuff them into his mouth, making murmurs of appreciation. “Delicious! I haven't eaten all day.”

After the first few mouthfuls Sho noticed that Jun wasn't eating, but rather sitting and glaring at him. Noting that Jun’s plate was almost untouched, Sho made a noise of disapproval with his tongue. He picked up a morsel of moist fish with his chopsticks and waved the food under Jun’s nose. “You need to eat more.”

Jun clamped his lips into a thin line and pushed the chopsticks away, without speaking. If Sho thought that he could simply appear after two weeks of neglect and be greeted warmly, he was obviously deluded.

Seemingly oblivious to Jun’s anger, Sho shrugged and ate the fish himself, washing it down with a slurp of wine, which he poured single handed as he continued to eat. When Sho had eaten his fill, he pushed his chair back from the table with a satisfied sigh. Jun’s angry eyes followed his every move.

“I have been absent from your chambers because I was busy, not because I did not wish to spend time with you,” Sho said quietly.

“Busy avoiding me, I warrant,” Jun spat angrily.

“Busy ensuring that the affairs of this land are in order before my absence,” Sho retorted calmly. “I intend to leave matters in Lord Ninomiya’s capable hands while I am away.”

“So you intend to abandon me? Does this mean that you wish our marriage to be annulled without even trying in the slightest to make it succeed?” Jun tried to disguise his dissatisfaction, but the slight tremor in his voice surely gave him away.

“Whatever gave you the impression that I intend to travel alone?”

**

Nino shook his head despairingly. “Have you given no thought to the possible dangers of this venture?”

Sho smiled and shook his head. “Do not fret. Captain Ohno, Aiba, and I, will surely prove to be more than worthy of the task of ensuring Jun’s security.”

“But what of your own safety?” Nino worried that Sho hadn't put enough thought towards this journey.

“The people of this land have not seen a likeness of Prince Jun since he was a child, and I am a stranger to them,” Sho reasoned. “If we travel without fanfare, we shall be perfectly safe.”

“Well, I think it is a wondrous idea,” Aiba added enthusiastically. “Surely after being kept in confinement for so long, Prince Jun will welcome the idea.”

“We shall see.” Nino was still to be convinced, but hoped for the best. It was vitally important for the stability of this land and its people that this marriage succeeded. Of even greater importance on a personal level, his greatest wish was for his friend to find the love which he surely deserved.

**

Looking back over his shoulder, Jun spurred his horse on to lengthen its stride. This was the first time he had ridden outside of the confines of the training arena since his childhood. Over the six days of their journey thus far, Jun had become used to spending many hours in the saddle and had built up a trusting relationship with the bay gelding. The odour of fresh pine needles rose up from underneath his horse's hooves as they cantered along together in a perfect rhythm. Sho and the others were riding at a more sedate pace and he could barely see them through the trees which lined the twisting trail through the dense forest.

The sound of hoofbeats behind him alerted Jun to the fact that the other three had increased their pace and were catching him up. Determined to retain his lead, Jun urged his mount on, laughing with the sheer joy of being outdoors. As he rounded the next bend he saw that up ahead a tree had fallen and was blocking the path. It didn't seem too great an obstacle, so Jun decided to jump it. He steadied the gelding, as they neared the tree, which seemed much larger than it had from a distance. He decided that perhaps jumping wasn't the best idea after all. Tugging on the reins had no effect and all that Jun could do was hang on best he could as the horse ploughed determinedly towards the obstacle.

A few moments later, Jun felt as if he were flying, desperately trying to retain his grip as the horse launched itself over the tree. The horse seemed to think that this was a bad idea also, twisting mid-air as if trying to return to the original side of the trunk. The horse went one way and Jun the other, landing on the far side of the tree with a thud which knocked the air from his lungs.

As Jun lay on the ground, gasping for air, Sho vaulted over the tree and gathered him into his arms. “Jun! Are you injured? Please speak to me!”

In between wheezes, Jun gasped, “How...can...I s-speak...when I...can't...can't...b-breathe? Are you completely witless?”

“You call _me_ witless? I am not the one who attempted to jump an obstacle while obviously lacking the skills necessary to succeed,” Sho retorted, firmly rubbing Jun’s back in an attempt to force air back into his lungs. “Must I put you on a lead rein to prevent you damaging yourself any further?”

Jun’s glare said it all, as he struggled to free himself from his husband’s grasp. This was the closest they had been to one another since their wedding ceremony, and Jun was finding the situation most unsettling. “I can look after myself. Do not think that you must go out of your way to care for me.”

“I do it not because I am required to, but because I _wish_ to.” Sho’s voice was firm, but gentle, as he pulled Jun to his feet, and ensured that he could stand unaided. He moved away for a moment to gather the reins of Jun’s horse from Aiba, who had taken charge of the startled beast. “You are my husband, and caring for you goes beyond duty.”

The stubborn expression on Jun’s face softened as Sho spoke. The warmth in Sho’s deep voice caused heat to rise to Jun’s cheeks. In order to hide is discomfiture, Jun snatched the reins and made a show of checking that the saddle was still correctly placed. By doing so, he missed the soft smile that Sho bestowed upon him before returning to his own mount.

**

The Inn was not overtly luxurious, but the rooms were large and well-appointed. Sho’s plans of traveling incognito were ruined shorty after walking up to the reception desk. Aiba unthinkingly addressed Jun by his title as he offered to carry his bag, and the Innkeeper had instantly turned from mildly disinterested in their arrival to clingingly obsequious. The one advantage of this had been the willingness of the staff to do their best by their most esteemed guests. Ohno and Aiba were given single rooms on either side of the hallway leading to the suite to which Sho and Jun were shown. The Innkeeper promised that the rooms on either side of the suite would remain unoccupied for the duration of their stay. This would enable the two soldiers to provide discreet protection without intruding upon the couple’s privacy.

Sho had remained a perfect gentleman throughout their journey, and until now, had not even shared a bedchamber with Jun at any of the inns in which they had rested. Jun had proved to possess a most mercurial personality. At times he was soft and vulnerable, telling Sho a little of his life and the loneliness of his solitary existence. But any attempt upon Sho’s part to sympathize would be rebuffed, and Jun would close himself off once again, presenting Sho with a wall of indifference. A man only has so much patience, and at a rest stop earlier in the day, Sho reached his limit.

Concerned by Jun’s slow, pained movements after his fall on the previous day, Sho had offered his hand to assist Jun down from his horse and Jun had flared up at him, dark eyes flashing as his cheeks flushed with anger. Unable to constrain himself any further, and despite Jun’s grumbling, Sho gripped Jun’s hand, tugging him out of the saddle and into his arms. At first Jun’s jaw was tightly clenched as Sho kissed him hard, pressing their bodies together. After a few moments, though, Jun’s lips parted, allowing Sho to explore his mouth, hands clenching on Sho’s biceps as a shiver of pure lust flowed through his being.

Satoshi and Aiba retreated to a discreet distance and averted their eyes, finding it a matter of utmost urgency to closely examine an interesting rock formation around the next bend.

Sho broke off the kiss as guilt flooded him; he had vowed to not force Jun into anything for which he was not yet prepared. With a small grunt of dissatisfaction at the sudden loss of contact, Jun darted his head forward capturing Sho’s lips as he rubbed himself against Sho’s torso. Winding himself sinuously around his husband, Jun bit down hard on Sho’s earlobe before pulling away slightly, his chest heaving noticeably as he struggled to curb his desires.

This time Sho groaned at being abandoned, tugging Jun into his embrace once more, grinding their crotches together as he returned Jun’s kiss with equal fervour. Sho could feel himself growing hard as he enjoyed the sensation of rutting against Jun’s pelvis.

With a gasp Jun pushed Sho away, blushing furiously as he tried to will away the bulge in his own trousers.

Sensing Jun’s discomfort, Sho hastened to apologize. “I apologise, Jun. I did not mean to frighten you.”

Jun immediately stiffened as a frown creased his forehead. “Do you see me as some delicate variety of hothouse flower?” I am most definitely _not_ frightened of you.

“If that is the case, I shall arrange for us to share a bedchamber from tonight onwards,” Sho replied, with a challenging stare.

A frisson of excitement quickened Jun’s pulse, but he carefully disguised his emotions. He slid his foot into the stirrup and settled into the saddle of his mount, calling over his shoulder with feigned nonchalance as he urged it into motion. “As you wish. But although I might consent to share a bedchamber with you, do not imagine that my body might also be so easily shared.”

**

Sho tugged off his riding boots with a sigh, flexing his feet and wiggling his toes as he sank down into the leather armchair placed in front of the front window of their room. Since the suite was at the end of the hallway it had a double aspect, with one window offering a view of the nearby lake, and the other of distant high mountains beyond the forest.

Trying to smother a small grunt of discomfort, Jun also bent down and struggled to remove his boots. The fall, combined with too many hours in the saddle, had left him feeling stiff, and any abrupt movement sent sparks of pain up his spine. He longed to bathe before dinner and release the kinks in his back, but it seemed to be an impossible task in his present condition.

“I knew you were injured.” Kneeling down on the carpet, Sho eased the boots off Jun’s feet, taking care not to jostle him too much. “Why did you not tell me the truth?”

Sho’s eyes were dark pools and the world receded as Jun gazed into their depths. Under Sho’s warm regard, it was impossible to not speak the truth. “I did not wish to appear weak in your eyes. I am no soldier; my body is not as well trained as yours.”

Doing his best to disguise the happy skip of his heart at the thought that Jun wished to please him, Sho attempted to set Jun’s mind at ease. “I did not marry a soldier, Jun, and I have never desired to do so.”

“Do not pretend that you married me because of desire. We did not even set eyes upon each other until our marriage ceremony.” Jun was still wary of Sho and of how he appeared in his husband’s eyes.

“That is true, and yet I desire you now.” Still kneeling on the floor, Sho captured one of Jun’s hands and stroked it with gentle touches.

Jun shivered at the sensation, hesitantly reaching out towards Sho’s face, tracing the sharp line of his cheekbone with the tip of his fingers. Even that movement was enough to cause pain to radiate through his body, and he drew a sharp breath in through his teeth.

Sho was instantly full of concern, releasing Jun’s hand and hastily scrambling to his feet. “Don’t move. I shall go and draw you a bath.”

Discomforted by an involuntary mewl of disappointment which had welled up in the back of his throat at the loss of Sho’s touch, Jun grumbled, “If I could move, you wouldn’t have to run the bath for me in the first place.”

Eyes creasing with amusement at Jun’s scratchy attitude, Sho patted Jun’s hair fondly before turning away to towards the attached bathroom.

**

After assisting his scowling husband into the deep tub, Sho began to strip off his own clothes, tossing them into a messy heap on the polished wooden floor.

Using the sea sponge to cover his private parts, Jun’s eyes widened as Sho’s muscular body was gradually revealed. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking a bath, of course,” Sho replied cheerfully, as he shrugged off his trousers.

“But there is only one tub in this room,” Jun replied hastily.

“Plenty of room for two.” Sho noticed that although Jun had made a show of averting his eyes, he was actually watching him closely beneath lowered lashes. He made sure to flex his muscles as he lowered himself into the steaming water at the opposite end of the large tub. “I too, am weary and muscle sore after a long day in the saddle. A bath is just the thing before a hearty dinner.”

As Sho relaxed and sank into a comfortable loose-limbed state, Jun sat bolt upright at the far end, still primly shielding himself from Sho’s gaze. Allowing his eyes to drift closed, Sho stretched out his legs, coming into contact with something warm and soft.

Jun squeaked as Sho’s toes crept up his thigh before coming to rest in between his legs. He wanted to move away, but the stiffness in his back prevented him from doing more than squirming slightly higher up the side of the tub, barely ensuring that his crotch was out of reach.

“Relax, my dearest. I am hardly going to take advantage of you in a slippery tub when you are already injured,” Sho said lazily, before adding with a smirk and a suggestive wink, “I much prefer to wait until we are in a more amenable location.”

Jun was glad of the sponge as heat pooled in his groin at the deep tone of Sho’s voice. He screwed his eyes tightly shut to avoid looking at Sho’s rock-hard body and velvet-brown eyes.

**

They both must have dozed for a while, for when Jun awoke with a start, the bathwater was cold and Sho was snoring softly at the other end of the tub. Jun reached down and pinched the skin on Sho’s ankle to wake him. “Move your legs. I am trapped, the water is cold and I wish to leave.”

Sho blinked a few times before yawning widely. “My apologies; I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Stay where you are. Wait until I can help you.” Hastily climbing from the tub, Sho reached for a towel to dry himself off, before the wet floor caused an accident.

Jun’s intentions, however, were at odds with Sho’s. Sure that the bath had loosened his tight muscles sufficiently, he rose to his feet and stepped out of the tub, determined to refuse Sho’s offer of assistance. However, the wet floorboards proved to be as slippery as a frozen lake and Jun found his feet going out from underneath him, pitching him forwards.

Sho’s quick reflexes meant that Jun was prevented from falling. He snatched Jun up into his arms, catching him before any further harm could be done to his bruised and strained back. They ended up tightly pressed against each other, chest to chest, their damp skin binding them together as Sho struggled to steady them both and keep on his feet.

Jun was slender, but well-muscled, and his skin was soft and fragrant after their bath. Sho, who had not held another in this way for far too long, felt a stirring in his lower half, which was wedged firmly against Jun’s hip. Sho’s attempt to pry himself from Jun’s body was somewhat foiled by the fact that their damp skin was sticking together. They both yelped as Sho pulled away, losing his footing on a puddle and plunging them both to the floor.

Lighting shot up Jun’s spine as Sho landed on top of him, pinning him down with the weight of his body. Unable to breathe properly, Jun brought his elbow up and jabbed Sho in the solar plexus. Sho made a peculiar whistling sound and rolled helplessly off Jun’s prone form, ending up on his back next to Jun.

“Next time you wish to help me, please think again,” Jun panted.

Sho’s lungs were making a sound similar to a set of leaking bellows as he slowly shook his head. “I will always help you, even at the risk of receiving another elbow from your direction. I would prefer though, that you do not make a habit of such actions. I doubt my ribs can withstand it. You obviously don't realize just how strong you are.”

Jun felt a flush of warmth spreading through his body at Sho’s words of praise. After giving himself a mental shake, he retorted, “And do not forget it.”

**

Warm, dry, and wrapped in a soft robe, Jun shuffled into the bed chamber. After hitting the floor, his back was more painful than ever.

Sho strode over to his luggage and rummaged in a small cloth satchel. “Remove your robe, and lie down on your stomach on the bed, so that I may massage those bruises.”

Jun wanted to disagree and to argue that he required no assistance, but his desire to be relieved of his discomfort led him to comply with Sho’s instructions. Not wishing to be utterly naked, Jun wrapped a fresh towel around his waist before prostrating himself upon the large bed. He flinched as the cold salve struck his skin, but bit back his complaints; Sho was only trying to help.

The balm soon warmed under Sho’s touch as he worked it into Jun’s skin. The view from Sho’s position was one of great temptation. The fine muscles of Jun’s back flexed as Jun tensed and then relaxed as Sho worked upon the most painful places along Jun’s spine. Jun’s shoulders and chest were broad, tapering down to his waist, creating an almost perfect triangle . Sho tried to ignore the heat pooling in his groin as he moved to kneel astride over Jun’s prone form, so that he might reach every part of Jun’s back and shoulders.

An involuntary moan escaped from Jun’s lips as Sho released the tension from his knotted muscles. Embarrassed by the sounds he was making, Jun bit down hard on the pillow beneath his face and tightly grasped the bed linens with his fingers, crumpling the sheets into his fists.

“Jun, turn over so that I might continue on your other side.” Sho attempted to disguise his slight breathlessness as he spoke.

Jun shook his head, keeping his face buried in the pillow as he resisted Sho’s attempt to turn him. “No...I am pain free. You may stop now.”

For a moment they struggled together, as Sho attempted to wrestle Jun away from the mattress.

“That is for me to judge,” Sho retorted as he finally managed to release Jun’s grip upon the bed and turn him onto his back. He was confused by Jun’s sudden change of mood. It had seemed as if he was making progress with his young husband.

Jun blushed furiously and struggled to cover his obvious erection tenting the bath towel wrapped around his hips. Sho could not hide his pleasure at this development. Gripping Jun’s wrists, Sho tugged Jun’s concealing hands away from Jun’s crotch and pinned them lightly above Jun’s head. The towel tied around Sho’s waist was equally as strained, barely concealing the stiffness of his own manhood as it stood proudly away from his body.

“So this is why you resisted?” Sho couldn't conceal his happiness at Jun’s reaction to his touch.

“It is inappropriate,” Jun hissed, unable to meet Sho’s eyes. “I should have more self-control.”

“Is it such a terrible thing to demonstrate your desire for me?” Sho spoke gently as he hovered over Jun, supporting his weight on knees and elbows. “In fact I find it reassuring to know that I affect you in such a fashion.”

Jun turned his head to one side, still avoiding Sho’s gaze. Immediately Sho released Jun’s wrists and cupped Jun’s cheeks before kissing him lightly. “You affect me in precisely the same way, husband,” Sho added, lowering his hips so that their towel-clad erections pressed against each other.

Jun’s eyes widened at the increase in sensation and he raised his arms, wrapping them around Sho’s neck, holding him in place as they continued to kiss. Raising his hips slightly Jun rubbed himself against Sho’s muscular body, gasping as Sho allowed his full weight to rest upon him. Moving slowly at first, Sho rocked himself rhythmically against Jun, enjoying the small noises of pleasure that Jun made in response. Kissing his way across Jun’s jawline and neck, Sho lingered when he found a spot just below Jun’s right ear which made his husband shiver at the lightest rake of his teeth.

As Sho continued to rut against him, grinding down in a way which left him breathless, Jun needed more. Tiny whines of frustration tumbled from Jun’s lips at the layers of cloth impeding his full enjoyment of the situation.

“Impatient all of a sudden aren't we?” Sho muttered against Jun’s neck, once again pinning Jun’s hands to the bed. Jun’s nipples stiffened as Sho rasped his tongue over them and Jun attempted to arch his back, seeking more friction. “Tsk. You are going to undo all of my hard work if you keep thrashing around in that fashion.”

“Then give me what I seek!” Jun scowled, but held still.

“I think that you need to phrase that a little more politely,” Sho said, pulling away so that Jun was left arching against nothing but air, before nibbling on the mole next to Jun’s left nipple.

Scowling fiercely, Jun acceded to Sho’s wishes. “Please?”

“That is more like it, my dearest.” Sho rewarded Jun with a deep kiss, which had Jun moaning into Sho’s mouth.

Sliding his hand between their torsos, Sho unfastened the towels cloaking their erections and freeing them from their confinement. He paused for a moment to enjoy the heft of Jun’s cock in the palm of his hand, before bringing his own member into contact with Jun’s throbbing erection.

Jun could feel the pulse in Sho’s thick cock beating against his own, as Sho gripped them both in his long fingers, rubbing their lengths together. Utilizing the fluid leaking freely from the tips, Sho slicked the delicate skin of their cocks as they slid rhythmically, one against the other.

The room was filled with the soft rustle of the bedsheets and muted gasps and moans of pleasure as Sho worked Jun to his orgasm. As Jun’s come spurted into Sho’s hand and over Sho’s painfully hard cock, Sho found his own release, shuddering as he came over Jun’s belly. Twisting to one side, not wishing to crush Jun with his weight, Sho collapsed down onto the bed, breathing hard. He turned onto his side and pressed a kiss to Jun’s flushed cheek, unable to hold back a smile at the sight of Jun sprawled in a languorous heap upon the mattress. Neither spoke, but when a few moments later Jun’s hand found Sho’s hand and gripped it tightly in his own, Sho was satisfied in more than just the physical sense.

**

“Satoshi, might I speak with you?”

Captain Ohno did not expect Prince Jun to be standing at his door at almost midnight. Lieutenant Aiba hastily shoved the playing cards under the tablecloth and placed the half empty wine bottle into a side cabinet.

“I should be getting back to my room, now that our travel plans for tomorrow have been finalized,” Aiba mumbled as he tried to take his leave. After spending a pleasant seven nights at the inn, they were due to begin the return journey to the capital in two days’ time. Over this time a friendship had been struck between Captain Ohno and the younger Lieutenant, and they had taken pleasure in spending their evenings together chatting and gaming.

“Please stay, Lieutenant Aiba,” Jun said as he walked in and retrieved the wine from the cabinet, collecting an extra glass for himself along the way. “Perhaps you may be able to help.”

Jun brushed the cards out from under the tablecloth to make a level surface on which to rest the wine bottle. Ohno and Aiba exchanged an embarrassed glance before seating themselves around the table.

“I am sorry, your Royal Highness. We were distracted from our duties,”Aiba said apologetically.

“Do not concern yourselves. I am sure that my husband would not object to you playing a friendly game, and we are in no danger.” Jun poured them all a measure of wine, and took a healthy swig from his glass.

“How may we be of help?” Ohno asked, settling more comfortably into his seat. After acting as Jun’s only companion for so many years before the Prince’s marriage, he was used to such conversations. He nodded reassuringly to Aiba, gesturing him to take up his glass and partake of the wine.

A light flush of colour suffused Jun’s cheeks as he toyed with the stem of his glass. “I am in need of advice of an intimate nature. Sho and I have not yet fully consummated our marriage, and I was wondering if there is something which I am doing wrong?”

Aiba gulped down half of his wine in one go and wished himself to be far away from his present predicament, but Ohno handled Jun’s question with more aplomb. “So you have undertaken certain _activities_ together?”

“Yes, several times, and it has been most satisfactory, but my husband has not yet shown any desire to...to…”

“Stick it in you?” Aiba blurted, earning himself a furious look from Ohno, who kicked him in the ankle under the table.

Jun snorted and half choked on his wine, making Aiba cringe, but it turned out that he was laughing, greatly amused by the bluntness of the lieutenant’s speech. “No wonder Sho counts you as one of his closest companions. I have come to realize that he greatly values plain speaking.”

“And that is exactly what you must do, if you wish to fully become as one with him,” Aiba advised, nodding vigorously.

“Are you sure of this? I would not wish for us to create a rift where previously there was none,” Ohno added. “Especially since it would appear that you have gradually grown closer over the course of our journey.”

“The General is waiting for you to make it abundantly clear that this is truly what you desire,” Aiba eagerly continued. “I believe his hesitation to be based upon the fact that your union was arranged, and not of your own desiring.”

Ohno added, “Under the rule of your father, King Gackt, you were, if you will pardon me for saying so, kept as a prisoner. You were released from your gilded cage upon General Sakurai’s triumph, only to be coerced into an arranged union. It makes sense that if the General has come to care for you, he would wish you to offer yourself to him, and thus allay any fears that he is keeping you in a different form of prison.”

Jun’s face clouded at the memories of his years of confinement at the hands of his jealous father. Sho was the man responsible for Jun gaining his freedom, and introduced Jun to life outside the palace walls. Over the weeks of their marriage Jun had come to deeply respect his husband, and appreciate the kindness and patience displayed by Sho in the face of Jun’s sometimes unreasonable behaviour. His worried expression was gradually replaced by one which was much softer as he decided upon his next move.

**

“If I ask a favour of you, will you allow it?” Jun asked Sho, offering him a well-calculated pleading look. He twirled his chopsticks nervously before placing them down beside his bowl. After arranging for Sho’s favourite shellfish to be served for dinner, Jun was hoping that his husband would be amenable to his request.

“Of course, Jun,” Sho replied, reluctantly putting down his own eating utensils, after stuffing a particularly plump clam into his mouth. “But there is no such thing as ‘allow’. You are my husband and equal.”

“I have heard from the Innkeeper that there is a small hunting lodge deeper in the forest which is only a short distance away. It is set next to a blue lake which sounds most lovely.” Jun couldn’t keep the wistfulness from his voice. Although he had enjoyed a comfortable life in his chambers at the palace, Jun had never been allowed to venture beyond the walled garden. Aiba, who seemed to have a knack of extracting information from people, had discovered the existence of this cottage and thought that it might provide exactly the opportunity Jun was seeking in his quest to grow closer to his husband, and also to take in the beauty of the countryside. Jun had instantly seized upon the idea, welcoming the chance to simultaneously widen his view of his own kingdom. “It is used only in the autumn hunting season and currently unoccupied. Rather than returning to the capital, I hoped that we might spend a few days there instead.”

Sho nodded. “Then if that is what you desire, in the morning I shall arrange for Captain Ohno and Lieutenant Aiba to pack all of our belongings and ready the horses for the journey. But I shall have to confirm with the Innkeeper that the lodge is large enough to accommodate the four of us.” Picking up his chopsticks, Sho resumed eating without waiting for Jun’s response.

Taking a deep breath to quell his sudden nerves, Jun added. “I was hoping that we might travel without the others.”

Sho stilled his hand halfway to his mouth and raised an eyebrow. He had an inkling of Jun’s real intentions, but he wasn’t going to make things easy for his stubborn husband. “Do you not think that might be unwise? You will be alone with me in an isolated place, and entirely without protection.”

Jun’s cheeks turned pink but he continued to meet Sho’s gaze. “I am sure that we will manage, or you not think yourself capable?”

“Oh, I think you will find me _more_ than capable,” Sho replied, calmly shovelling rice into his mouth.

**

The hunting lodge was indeed in a most beautiful spot, Jun thought as it finally came into view. It had been difficult to retain his composure upon their early departure, with Lieutenant Aiba unsuccessfully attempting to cast knowing winks in Jun’s direction whenever Sho’s attention was elsewhere. Eventually, Captain Ohno had despatched Aiba to check that nothing had been left behind in Sho and Jun’s bedchamber, earning himself Jun’s eternal gratitude.

The lodge was set in a clearing overlooking the pristine blue waters of the glacial lake. It was far enough away from the trail to provide perfect privacy to those in residence; the path only obvious to those who knew of the cabin’s existence. This knowledge and the fact that Ohno and Aiba were unobtrusively patrolling the forest offered Sho a sense of security for Jun’s wellbeing. Built with hand cut logs laid crosswise and sealed with mortar, the lodge almost disappeared into the leafy forest which formed its surrounds.

A quiet word from Aiba had confirmed to Sho Jun’s true intentions for this extension to their journey. When Sho had advised both Ohno and Aiba of Jun’s request, they had done a poor job of hiding the fact that already knew of Jun’s plan to travel to the secluded location. As a consequence, it had been an easy task to winkle the truth from Aiba. Ohno’s first concern had been for Jun’s safety, and Sho agreed wholeheartedly. A plan had been made which involved Ohno and Aiba patrolling the forest surrounding the lodge in a wide perimeter. This would provide sufficient protection whilst offering the couple the privacy they needed.

Sho welcomed the opportunity to take things further with Jun. Their sexual encounters thus far had been satisfying, but Sho had hesitated to take the final step. No words of love had yet between exchanged between them, and although Sho was sure of his own feelings, he was unsure if they were reciprocated.

When Sho agreed to the arrangement, the notion of falling in love with his husband had never really crosseded his mind. As a soldier he was used to following orders and when the Emperor had ordered him to marry, it had not occurred to him to refuse. A companionable relationship had been his highest expectation, but Jun had unexpectedly captured Sho’s heart.

Sho’s heart gave a little flip when he observed the beaming smile writ across Jun’s face. With his dark hair blowing in the breeze which danced across the width of the clear blue lake, and cheeks lightly sun kissed, Jun was a picture of health and handsome enough to almost remove the breath from Sho’s body.

“It’s lovely isn’t it?” Jun turned to Sho with sparkling eyes.

“Indeed,” Sho replied, although his thoughts strayed to a particular person, rather than the view.

**

Flexing his legs in an exaggerated fashion, Jun made his way from the lodge’s bedchamber to the small kitchen area at the rear of the living space. The trousers which Aiba had insisted upon him borrowing were exceedingly tight and quite uncomfortable. Fashioned of soft black leather, they had a line of corset lacing running down the front of each of his legs. As part of his plan to entice Sho, Jun had fastened the laces as firmly as practicable without going so far as to cut off his circulation. Wriggling his buttocks in an attempt to loosen the restriction, Jun only noticed Sho’s presence when he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him.

Disguising his lustful thoughts, Sho’s eyes crinkled with amusement as he observed the clumsy gait of his husband. “Are your muscles stiff from our ride? If so, I might be persuaded to offer you a massage.”

“I am just as used to riding as you,” Jun huffed. “I do not need any assistance.” He scanned the meagre utensils in the kitchen and added, “I have decided to prepare dinner for us.”

“As you wish,” Sho demurred. “But we have enough bread and cheese to suffice.”

“I would rather to cook for you myself. Captain Ohno provided me with ingredients this morning before we departed.”

“You know how to cook?” Sho was surprised.

“Only simple meals,” Jun replied modestly. “The Captain taught me. He was very good at finding ways to help me to fill the hours during my confinement.”

The sadness in Jun’s voice drew Sho near, wanting to comfort Jun but hesitating to interrupt his thoughts. “Was it so very lonely?”

“My mother visited whenever my father was away, but mostly I was alone. My surroundings were comfortable, but I always longed to see the world beyond my garden,” Jun said softly, as he took a step in Sho’s direction. “That is why I shall be forever grateful to you for taking me on this journey, and have become so fond of you, even though you can be incredibly irritating at times.”

Turning away abruptly to avoid Sho’s reaction to his small confession, Jun busied himself with readying the ingredients for dinner.

**

“Take care with that knife!” Sho half rose from his seat as he anxiously observed Jun dicing vegetables for the stew. Jun had refused his offers of help, firmly pushing Sho out of his way, back onto one of the chairs around the table

“I am perfectly capable of slicing a carrot without injuring myself,” Jun responded, waving the knife in Sho’s direction to emphasize his point.

Sho tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. “Surely there must be some task which I can undertake?”

“You could pour us some of that wine,” Jun said, pointing to one of the dusty bottles of red which he’d unearthed at the back of the small storage cupboard. Somehow his plans of seduction had been derailed by Sho firing a series of irritating questions at him as he struggled in the unfamiliar kitchen. Jun hoped that a glass or two of wine might relax them both.

As Sho tussled with the cork, Jun searched a low shelf for a serving bowl. He bent over; making sure that Sho had a perfect view of his backside encased in the soft trousers. As he heard Sho fumbling and almost knocking the bottle over behind him, Jun allowed a small smile to lift the corners of his mouth.

The wine, although in unmarked bottles, proved to be of a fine vintage; full on the palate and with a heady aroma. Sho poured them a good measure each and handed Jun a glass. Jun took a deep sip of the ruby liquid, catching a stray droplet on his bottom lip with a kitten-like lap of his tongue. Catching the sudden dilation of Sho’s eyes, Jun took another sip, deliberately making a small sound of appreciation in the back of his throat, at the rich velvety taste.

Ignoring the faint growl which issued from Sho’s direction, Jun turned his attention back to the stew. He took up a small spoon to taste the sauce, licking the spoon with a slow stroke of his tongue, and pouting at the lack of salt. The canister of sea salt was located on a high shelf just beyond Jun’s reach. He balanced on his toes and stretched up his arms in an attempt to grasp the box. As he did so Jun’s shirt rose up, revealing a strip of pale skin above the waistband of his pants.

Sho sat and watched Jun’s display with an ever-growing wave of desire stirring his blood. Although he knew that Jun’s provocative actions were deliberately designed to inflame him, Sho was willing to wait and see to what lengths Jun might be prepared to go before stepping in and taking control of the situation.

Despite his iron will, Sho finally made his move when Jun once again bent over to pull a serving bowl free from the back of the bottom shelf of the dresser. The sight of Jun’s buttocks flexing beneath their leather sheath spurred Sho into action at last. Rising from his seat, Sho moved behind Jun, crowding him as Jun straightened up with the bowl clutched tightly in his hands.

Hands firm upon Jun’s hips, Sho turned him so that they faced each other. He tugged the bowl from Jun’s hands and tossed it onto the nearest shelf of the dresser. Jun’s eyes were wide and dark as he stared at Sho with taunting defiance, as he darted out his tongue, moistening his lips so that they gleamed in the lamplight.

“Jun, if you continue to tease me in this fashion, I cannot guarantee that I will be gentle with you.”

“Who ever said that I require you to be so?” Jun reached out and grabbed Sho’s left nipple, tweaking it sharply through the soft fabric of Sho’s shirt.

Narrowing his eyes, Sho hissed and pounced. Grabbing Jun’s biceps, Sho roughly pulled Jun to him, kissing him fiercely and hungrily. Jun responded by pushing back against Sho and fumbling with the fastenings of Sho’s trousers. Stumbling with an unsteady motion they bounced off a cabinet, almost knocking it to the ground. Several plates fell to the floor and broke into pieces as the couple spun around kissing and biting at each other’s lips.

Sho yanked Jun’s shirt off over Jun’s head, leaving the sleeves over Jun’s arms and restricting Jun’s movements. Taking advantage of Jun’s entanglement with the shirt, Sho bent him over the table. Pressing Jun’s hands to the wooden surface, Sho held Jun in place as he spoke to him in a deep voice. “You are going to stay right here, and not move, no matter what I do. Do you understand?”

Breathless with excitement, Jun found it hard to find the voice to reply. “Y-yes.”

Sho ran his fingers down Jun’s spine, raking the smooth skin lightly with his nails. With one swift movement Sho impatiently pulled Jun’s trousers down just far enough to allow him access, leaving the tightly laced legs of the pants in place. “You want me to take you, that is why you have behaved so?”

Jun nodded; his heart racing as he caught the steel behind Sho’s quietly spoken question.

“Then you will obey my every command, and not question me.” Sho talked in the tone he usually reserved for his subordinates.

With a small whimper, Jun nervously braced himself. Somehow when he had commenced upon his course of teasing Sho he had forgotten that he dealt with a tiger, and not merely some domesticated cat. He was already half-hard and the exposure of his cock to the cool air of the cabin sent a shiver down his spine.

Taking up a kneeling position on the floor behind Jun, Sho paused to admire Jun’s body. Unable to resist temptation, he reached out and took the firm globes of Jun’s buttocks into his hands. Leaning forward, Sho sank his teeth into the pliant flesh, nipping hard enough to leave a red mark. As Jun shuddered and moaned, Sho repeated his action on the other side, leaving a series of reminders of his presence as he bit and sucked at the soft unblemished skin.

Jun stiffened as Sho parted his buttocks and slid his tongue along the groove between, paying particular attention to his entrance. An unrestrained cry of surprise burst forth from his lips as Sho slid the slick tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, creating enough give to allow him to probe deeper. Jun instinctively bucked backwards at the sensation, only to receive a chastising slap upon his buttock, which made him squeak with shock. 

Sho rose from his position, pulling Jun upright, and searched his eyes for signs that Jun was wavering in his desire to be taken in such a forceful fashion. “You have nothing to prove to me. If this is too much, we can do this in a more gently. I need you to be sure of yourself.”

Jun looked Sho in the eyes, willing him to see his true feelings as he hastened to reassure him. “Those were noises of enjoyment.” Unable to restrain himself from teasing Sho, and hopeful of the consequences of doing so, he added, “And I hope that in the future that you will learn to distinguish the difference.”

More than happy to meet the challenge in Jun’s eyes, Sho captured Jun’s lips, thrusting his tongue deep into Jun’s mouth in a show of dominance. Jun’s response was to tangle their tongues together, moaning as Sho cupped his buttocks and squeezed them hard.

Without breaking the kiss, Sho groped blindly for the bottle of cooking oil which Jun had fortunately left within easy reach on the table. The bottle tipped, landing on its side and releasing its contents into a puddle across the battered wooden surface. Running his hand through the liquid, Sho slicked his fingers until they were well coated before pressing the tip of one finger lightly against Jun’s entrance.

Willing himself to remain calm, Jun held himself perfectly still as Sho introduced one finger and eventually a second. He only became aware that he was holding his breath when Sho next spoke. “Breathe, my dearest. It would be most demoralizing for me if you were to swoon before I take you. However, if it occurs afterwards, I shall consider it a job well done.”

A snort of laughter escaped from between Jun’s tightly clenched jaws, and he relaxed enough to permit Sho to slide a third finger in beside the other two. The skilled movements of Sho’s deft fingers soon had Jun moaning as he pressed his face into the side of Sho’s neck. Satisfied that Jun would be as comfortable as possible, Sho carefully removed his fingers and turned Jun to face the table once more. A firm hand on Jun’s nape guided Jun into place, bracing his hands against the table as he awaited Sho’s next move.

Jun’s earlier attempt to remove Sho’s trousers had failed; he had merely succeeded in loosening the flies. And now Sho pulled his erection free from the restrictive fabric. Slicking the throbbing hardness with more of the oil, Sho positioned himself, pressing the head of his cock into Jun’s carefully prepared hole.

Running his long fingers slowly down the corseted front of Jun’s trousers, Sho could feel the trembling of Jun’s thigh muscles. As Sho inched his way into Jun’s body for the first time, Sho growled, “These are quite tight, Jun. Like you feel, enveloping me in your heat.”

Closing his eyes and biting down on his bottom lip, Jun’s head hung down, with his forehead almost touching the scrubbed surface of the table, as he felt Sho’s thick cock entering his body. A heady mixture of pain, pleasure, lust, and excitement crowded Jun’s mind and senses.

“Look at you, taking me so well,” Sho praised, as he stroked his hand along Jun’s cock, distracting him as he slid home. “We fit together like two halves of a whole.”

Looking back over his shoulder at Sho, Jun’s eyes sparked at the words of praise. Ignoring his slight discomfort, he pressed back against Sho, feeling the fabric of Sho’s trousers rubbing against the skin of his buttocks. There was still a tingle in the spot where Sho’s palm had made contact. 

Sho took his time, his first movements gentle despite his earlier strong words directed to Jun. Despite Jun’s bravado, Sho could sense the nervousness thrumming through Jun’s taut body, and his first wish was to quell Jun’s fears. This was a defining moment in their marriage, one which would set the course of their future together, and Sho was determined to make this first time for Jun one of ecstacy. 

Withdrawing a little way, Sho slid back into Jun, testing for his reaction. Encouraged by the way Jun moaned, Sho soon picked up the pace, thrusting into his husband with quick strong strokes. Gripping Jun’s hips, Sho held him in place as Jun’s knees weakened and Jun’s arms began to tremble. “Do not fear, dearest, I will not let you fall.” 

In one swift movement Sho released Jun’s hips and pulled him upright so that Jun’s back was flush against his chest. Their figures were reflected in the glass of the window pane in front of them on the far side of the table. “See how well you are doing?” Sho purred, snapping his hips sharply as he thrust upwards into Jun. “You are as strong as any soldier.”

Stirred by the sight of Sho fucking him, Jun moaned long and low, twisting around so that he could kiss Sho. The force of Sho’s movements increased as Jun bit at his jawline and he tweaked one of Jun’s nipples in retaliation. Jun growled and thrust backwards, meeting each snap of Sho’s hips as he wound his arm around Sho’s neck in an attempt to hold himself upright.

Just as Jun felt as if he was ready to come, Sho halted his movements, ignoring protesting whines. Sho slowly withdrew, leaving only the head of his cock embedded in Jun’s twitching hole before slamming back home with as much force as he could muster. A loud wail came from Jun as Sho repeated his actions, tugging forcefully on Jun’s dripping cock.

After only three more of these thrusts Jun screamed as he ejaculated, followed shortly after by Sho, who held Jun tight as he filled him with convulsive spurts of his own come, taking pleasure from the small whines which were drawn from Jun at the sensation of being filled for the first time.

After he withdrew, Sho caught Jun by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms. Jun clung to him as he attempted to stand upright upon legs which felt like soggy noodles. “You did so well, my dearest,” Sho murmured, pressing a series of tender kisses to the side of Jun’s sweaty neck. “It is no wonder that I find myself so in love with you.”

Huge brown eyes framed by a fringe of long dark lashes blinked up at Sho, as Jun sagged into Sho’s embrace, allowing Sho to take his weight. “Then it is a good thing that you also did so well, since I seem to be rather in love with you too.”

**

When Sho awoke, late the next morning, he took a moment to realize where he was. After taking Jun in the kitchen, he had half carried Jun to the bedchamber where they had made love another two times before collapsing into an exhausted slumber. Shifting ever so slightly on the sticky bedding, Sho took the opportunity to stretch out his aching back. If he was this stiff, Jun must feel a dozen times worse, but as he looked to Jun he saw that his husband still slumbered. In sleep, Jun’s strong features were softened, made even more so by the length of his fringe which had grown long enough to cover his eyes. Careful not to wake him, Sho brushed the hair away, exposing Jun’s smooth brow. Sho could not contain the satisfied grin which spread across his face as he admired Jun’s beauty. In the end it had been such simple thing to fall in love with the husband selected for him by the Emperor, despite their difficult beginnings.

“What are you grinning at?” Jun huffed, suddenly awake and glaring at Sho. But although his expression might be scary, his warm brown eyes were soft as he poked Sho with the tip of his finger.

“I was merely thinking that I am a very lucky man,” Sho responded, kissing Jun’s forehead and smiling even more widely.

“Hmpf, and so you should.” Jun preened slightly at Sho’s tender words. “Just do not become too complacent with regards to my love for you.”

“As if I would ever dare.” Sho sat up and tugged Jun onto his lap, where Jun happily draped himself, leaning against Sho’s muscular chest. “You would soon punish me if I neglected you.

Jun blinked up at Sho with wide-eyed innocence. “Why, you make me sound as if am of a difficult disposition, which I am sure can't possibly be the case.”

Smothering his laughter, Sho replied, “Why, of course not, my love; you have a most angelic nature.”

Jun nodded as he burrowed even closer into Sho’s chest. “And do not forget it.”

“On the day of our departure to this lodge, I received word from Nino that I am required back in the capital, so our journey is at an end,” Sho said regretfully, pressing his lips to the top of Jun’s soft hair. “I would have wished to continue to spend more time with you exploring your beautiful lands, and bickering with you in our spare time, but now unfortunately, I must return you safely to your home.”

“ _Our_ home,” Jun replied firmly as he wrapped his arms around Sho’s neck and kissed him with much determination.


End file.
